Spider-Man VS
by O.N V
Summary: the Sequel of Toei Spider-Man is here, join Takuya Yamashiro as he teams up with fellow heroes of the Toei Tokusatsu and Animation works in this marvelous team up.


_**O.N: In this corner, the Flagship Hero of Marvel, a legend through the multiverse, the one...the only...**_ _ **S**_ _ **upaidāman! Co-Commenter Rider Paladin, aka the ImpulsiveSpidercide, please give us the details on SUPAIDAMAN!**_

 _ **RP: He is the Spider-Man of Japan! The first tokusatsu hero to pilot a giant mecha to fight giant enemies! Avenger of the Planet Spider! Messenger of Hell itself! Pilot of the most invincible fighting robot of all tokusatsu history, Leopardon! Once a simple motorcycle racer, his life changed forever when his scientist father discovered the alien ship known as Marveller and was killed by the Iron Cross Army, an organization of intergalactic conquerors who also had their sights on the Marveller and its original pilot, Garia, the last survivor of the Iron Cross Army's conquest of Planet Spider. Nearly dying himself, Takuya Yamashiro was found by Garia, who saved his life through a blood transfusion that granted him the superhuman abilities of a Planet Spider native - advanced healing, superhuman strength, the ability to adhere to any surface he touched, a spider-sense that could detect the evil of the Iron Cross Army, and incredible speed, reflexes, and agility. Though Garia himself would die, Takuya would carry on in his name and in the name of Planet Spider as Spider-Man, declaring himself the Messenger of Hell to the Iron Cross Army!**_

 _ **O.N: and in this corner, the staple of justice, the greatest myth to those who wish for justice, and nightmare to those with evil in their hearts, it's the lone warrior the bike user its KAMEN RIDER! Co-Comentar Kamen Rider ZER0 please give us the knowledge on the legendary hero of japan folklore.**_

 _ **Z0: Kamen Rider is the big name of the modern Toku hero genre, next to the Ultraman series, Kamen Rider is one of the first live action hero shows of Japan. Kamen Rider started as manga of a bug masked man on a bike fighting the evil Nazi splinter cell known as SHOCKER, they fight for life, beauty and at times justice. Kamen Riders have become more powerful of the years, and more complex as well. But they are always the same armor clad hero with bright eyes, and more often than not, their personalities range from your classic innocent bright eyed young man thrust into darkness, to a cynical anti hero who finds something worth fighting for. Kamen Rider has recently hit 45 years and currently on 46 making it an old show, but it's name is wide known across Japan. The image of the first Kamen Rider known as Ichigo is inspirational to all it's people and is just the first thing a Japanese person thinks when you ask then name a popular Superhero.**_

 _ **O.N:**_ _ **these heroes only got to meet in a promotional image depicting Spider-Man and Kamen Rider V3 chronically the third kamen rider, second if your going by tv season production, now we bring you a modern team up, which we hope you'll enjoy.**_

 _ **RP: Yes, we really do hope you enjoy this.**_

 _ **Z0: It'll be a lot of fun so do enjoy.**_

 **Disclaimers: Spider-Man and Kamen Rider do not belong to any of us. Spider-Man belongs to Marvel Comics and Marvel Studios, and Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Productions. We make no money whatsoever from this story, nor do we receive other material compensation. All we have at the end of the day is our friendship and the satisfaction of having hopefully given you guys an excellent team-up fic.**

 **GAME START!**

* * *

 **Spider-Man meets Kamen Rider EX-Aid in** Boku tachi no Inochi no Yakusoku

=In recent news today, announce the unveiling of their next big game…with the help of various genius gamers they completed and I quote, "the ultimate action game experience,"= the reporter informed. =Based on our country's greatest Yuusha, gives you the two games experience Spider-Man: Spider-Wars and Spider-Man in Shadows of Sins=

"Sugoi…" a young man said as he stared intently at the TV. He was 5 foot 10 inches with neatly combed black hair and ebony eyes, he was wearing red pants, and a yellow graphic T-shirt.

"Oi, you're supposed to looking at the notes!" a man with shaggy brown hair combed down behind his ears said, slapping him.

"Ahh, mou, I take one day off…" he complained.

"Be quiet, you need to know this in case I can't be there for the surgery…" the other man countered as he fixed his blue tie. He was wearing a blue dress shirt and black pants, and a black blazer was held under his arms as he grabbed a white medical coat.

"Hai...demo...can we really perform surgery on Junichi-kun?"

"If it's me there will be no problem."

"I suppose that's true." The other man nodded as he grabbed a white doctor's coat as well. "Hiiro-san is the Prodigy Surgeon, after all."

"Compliments are a no thank you," Hiiro replied bluntly.

"Hehehe...hai hai…"

* * *

"...hufff...huff….tch…" a man with black hair, and wearing an all-black suit, huffed and pulled out a white Gashat before his arm holding it got tied up with a webline.

"Kuroto Dan...Interpol wants you under lock and key like your father, now you can keep the hand or I snap it off."

"You...are one arrogant pest…" he panted before taking a deep breath. "But...I suppose I owe you thanks." His face curled into a disturbing smile.

"..." The figure then jumped out of the way of a firewall coming at him.

"Hehehe…" Kuroto pulled his arm back as the web was burned off.

"Omai ka...Kamen Rider ka?" the figure asked his attacker.

Standing there was an armored Rider whose suit was white in color with black blocks along the sides of his torso and his legs, his legs from the calves down were covered in black leggings with golden anklets at each end and gold armor along his shins, his feet covered in boots resembling high top sneakers with gold being their primary color, and he had a golden belt around his waist with a holster on his right hip. His chest and back were clad in golden armor with a large dial on his back, and his chest had a screen made up of multiple strips that depicted a raging fire, his shoulders were red and had golden flame patterns, and spikes pointing outwards, the pattern spreading down his upper arms before the suit turned back to black. However, his forearms were covered in armor, starting before his elbow was red armor connecting to huge gauntlets slightly resembling boxing gloves; from the front they were red with gold fire, but along the back they were blue in color. His helmet was red in color with multiple spikes in a fire-like pattern making 'hair,' a white headband with a green diamond in the center had red eyebrows connected to it, a pair of goggles over yellow visual sensors with white pupils making them look like anime character eyes, a silver mouth guard and a red chin strap finished the mask as a gold brace protected the back of his neck.

"What took you so long?" Kuroto demanded.

"Was considering if I cared if you spent a little jail time or not," the Rider explained. "But then I remembered, you locked away means my next game won't be ready." He pointed at the figure. "Oi you...can you come back for him in a few months? At least till he finishes the best game ever."

"And how many more lives do I have to let end for your game?"

"Have you thought of saving them before they die? I know someone who does that, he's real good at it," the Rider explained.

"Sadly, I'm not that person, I'm the type to hang people and let them drop on their heads as their necks snap."

"Ooh...you'd be good for an M rated game." The Rider chuckled. "But looks like we're gonna fig.." he said ,lighting his fists up before blinking. "..omai...you're real?" he asked with a chuckle.

Standing there was a man clad in a bodysuit colored in red and blue, a majority of his torso was red with blue along his sides and lower back, a black spider prominent on his chest with a larger red spider on his back. His arms were a mix of both colors till reaching his forearms which were all red, and his left arm had a large bracelet device attached as well. A red belt melded into his waist before going to his blue legs with red boots, and his entire suit had a web pattern across the red parts as well.

"I'd really rather not fight you...I want to play your game."

"Game...you mean the one is making?"

"Say what now?" Kuroto asked.

"Oh, well, got to play the game." The Rider sighed. "It's how we Bugsters live."

"Besides once I henshin, what can you do?" Kuroto said.

"Simple, not let you, GP7, fire!" he shouted.

"GP wha…" they both asked before a hailstorm of bullets came at them, Para-DX defending himself as Dan did the best he could.

"Spider-String!" Spider-Man shouted as his webline grabbed the white Gashat and pulled it into his hand.

"Kisama!" Kuroto snarled before seeing Spider-Man in a strange sports car fly off.

"Whoa...that's neat," Para-DX said, seeing that.

"Get my Gashat back!"

"Why, I just need you to make my game, do I really need you fighting?"

"Kisama…" Kuroto snarled. "He'll pay for this!"

* * *

"Mamiya-san, gomen, I couldn't capture Kuroto Dan…" Spider-Man spoke on a communicator. "I confiscated his Zombie Gashat, however."

=It's a step, info says with that he's unbeatable, but without it all he has to rely on is Para-DX. Him we know, we can use his base desire to defeat Ex-Aid as leverage.=

"What do you need me to do?"

=Go to CR hospital, give them the Gashat, put it under lock and key=

"Do they know Interpol is watching them?"

=No..and we're not exactly Interpol anymore...we're the Supreme Headquarters for International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division.=

"...Do you have anything shorter? You know...like acronyms?"

=We're working on it.=

"Fair, I suppose." He nodded looking at the gashat. "Just holding this thing makes my spider-sense run wild...it's like holding a vial of actual zombie virus," he muttered. "I'll call you when I reached the hospital."

* * *

"Hmm...eggs….cucumber…" a young boy muttered, doing shopping with a basket over his arm. "What else…" Then he bumped into a group of baseball players his age. "Ah...Takuji-tachi…"

"Oi, look at Junichi-chan," one mocked.

"What's in the purse, little lady?" another asked.

"Come on, show us."

"...no," he said, trying to walk away.

"Don't be stingy, Jun-chan," the boys continued to mock.

"Yeah, let us see!" another chanted as they grabbed the shopping bag.

"No!" Junichi cried.

"Takuji!" a man with long black hair wearing a red-and-white-striped shirt and jeans shouted, seeing one of the boys tease the other. "What are you doing?!"

"..." The boy who resemble the older male then dropped the bag, making the eggs inside break and spill out.

"Takuji!"

"Cheese it!" he ordered his friends as they ran off.

Junichi knelt down to his bag and looked at the ruined contents. Most of the things sealed in plastic were still alright, and the cucumbers were more or less fine, just covered in yolk...but that just meant he lost the eggs. The boy pulled out a coin pouch and opened it to reveal only a few spare yen...not enough to replace what he lost. The man walked over to Junichi and knelt down to check on him.

"I'm sorry." He sighed sadly. "I'll be sure to scold Takuji when I get home…" He sighed again.

"Junichi-kun!"

"..oh...Sensei…" Junichi blinked as a doctor came up to them.

"A doctor?" The man blinked.

"What happened to your shopping?" he asked out of worry.

"Oh, gomen, my little brother and his friends were bullying him, I'll take responsibility," the man replied as he stood up.

"Ah...thank you…" The other man bowed. "Ano...boku wa Hojo Emu." He bowed his head again as he helped the young boy up before picking up his bag.

"Yamashiro Takuya, let's get him some eggs shall we?"

"Ah, right. Here, I'll carry that, Junichi-kun." Emu smiled as they all walked off.

* * *

After a while the two adults replaced what the boy lost, then bought more groceries the boy needed. Luckily Doctor Hojo was borrowing a car from the hospital to get Junichi around.

"So you cook for your mom after she comes home from work, you're a good boy." Takuya smiled in pride and admiration.

"Arigato." Junichi smiled back as he and Emu were preparing the rice together.

"Junichi-kun is really responsible for his age, he took me a bit by surprise," Emu added as he patted Junichi's head.

"A lot more than my own brother...honestly, that kid." Takuya sighed as he walked over. He then looked around and decided to ask something that had been bugging him in the back of his mind. "Ne...Junichi-kun. Where's your dad?"

"...He passed away…" the boy sighed sadly as he turned and Takuya followed his eyes to the altar for a man set up in the living room. It was right next to the window and opposite the television, which was probably why Takuya missed it once he entered.

"Soka...so for the mother who works day and night and comes home, you want her to at least have supper," Takuya noted in amazement.

Junichi nodded happily. "It tends to take a bit of time...so I don't have time for clubs," he added. "But sensei has been helping me a lot." He looked at Emu, who was putting the rice in the cooker with a happy smirk...before he slipped on water and fell on his face. "Sometimes…" He tried not to laugh.

"Ah...it's okay...I'm used to it...you can laugh," Emu mumbled.

"Ahahaha," Takuya laughed as Junichi joined in while Emu pouted. However, it all came to a stop when Junichi clutched his chest. "Oi!"

"Junichi-kun!" Emu called out as he rushed over to him and grabbed him, as the boy lost his balance, the doctor keeping him from falling over. Emu held him close as he began panting in pain.

"Oi...what's wrong?" Takuya asked in worry.

"Dai...daijoub…" Junichi spoke between gasps for air.

"It's a seizure...he gets them regularly," Emu explained as Junichi's breathing became normal. "But...they pass…Junichi...you okay?"

"Hai…" He nodded with a slight grunt as he got up...and seemed perfectly normal. "...You know while video games are fun...I really wish I could go out and play the same things as Takuji and the others...then maybe I could be a stronger…"

"..." Takuya listened in silence as he wished to encourage the young boy. He knew he had a mission to deliver the Gashat, but this boy's dilemma took priority. "I'll be leaving now, Sensei, I leave Junichi to you." He smiled, leaving.

"Hai...thank you, Takuya-san." Emu bowed his head. "Ah...try not to be too hard on your brother...they are still kids. They just need someone around to keep them in line."

Takuya waved nonchalantly as he headed out before passing a young woman heading for the apartment complex he left.

"Ahh, kaa-san!" Junichi waved. "Okairi!" He waved happily as Emu lifted him up to make him more noticeable.

"...Mamiya-san, gomen...but I have to do something…" Takuya muttered.

* * *

"Takuji!" Takuya snapped in a scolding tone as he sat down to confront his brother eye-to-eye while the latter looked down in shame. "What was that all about?"

"Well...Junichi never hangs out...and he's not good at sports like baseball...or soccer," he muttered, refusing to look his brother in the eyes. "So...everyone says he's weird." He felt as if each word he spoke just made his brother's glare even worse.

"And that makes you better than him?" Takuya challenged, earning no response. "You know, being good at sports is good...but it's not everything. Junichi-kun has to go home each day, he has to go shopping, then cook dinner for his mother who comes home from work tired each and every day." His words made his brother just look down at the carpet. "What's more important about Junichi-kun is his kind heart! In the case of you and him, his worth as a man is 100 times bigger than yours."

"Takuji...onii-chan is correct," a girl a little younger looking than Takuya spoke up from their home's kitchen. "The worst thing you can do is bully somebody weaker than you. Those are the worst kind of people."

"Gomen…." he finally spoke.

"You understand, right...and you're not just saying that because it's what you think we want to hear?" Takuya asked, making him flinch a little. "You wouldn't want people picking on you just for trying to help me or your sister, right?" He shook his head sadly. "Then...as long as you understand…" He sighed, patting his shoulders. "Saa let's eat you two." He smiled at his siblings.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning, Emu and a nurse with him watched over Junichi, who was playing at the park. Junichi was holding onto a pull-up bar as he kicked his legs up and tried to spin himself around the bar. He grunted as he tried it a few times, and failed to lift his legs up all the way. On his next swing a hand placed itself on his back before pushing him as he swung around the pole and back as his feet touched the ground.

"Yatta, I did it!" Junichi said. "...Wait, sensei, did you…" He sighed, thinking Emu had helped him again.

"Eh...EH?" Emu gawked as the nurse with him began gawking and slapping his shoulder while she pointed.

Junichi blinked as he looked at them, they were over there...then whose hand was on his back and shoulder? He turned his head and found a red glove with a web pattern before he slowly looked up as the man in a red-and-blue suit, looking at him from behind large, insect-like white lenses.

"Yo, Junichi."

"Spider-Man!" All three gawked...the Nurse passing out and into Emu's arms.

"Yare, I caused quite a stir, huh, Junichi?" He smiled, or at least Junichi felt like he was smiling.

"You're really Spider-Man!" he smiled as he let go of the pole and looked at Spider-Man. "I've always wanted to meet you."

"Doshte?" he asked whimsically.

"Because, you're brave and super-cool!" he admitted in excitement like any kid meeting some hero they admired.

"No...you're brave as well as strong, too. And compared to me you're the coolest."

"No way...not at all…" Junichi began to put himself down only for Spider-Man to lightly shake his shoulders and make him look up at him.

"Don't ever say that sort of thing. You need to at least try!" the arachnid-themed hero spoke. "You can do it." He nodded before he turned towards the trees. "Okay...watch me!" he said as he jogged off before he began climbing up a tree. He climbed out onto a branch before he leaped from one to another, and then to a third, before he jumped down with a flip and landed back on the ground. Junichi looked at the hero in awe at his stunt. "Koi Junichi!"

"Eh...no way!" He shook his head. "I can't do anything like that."

"Come on...you can do it," he said, walking over to a rather short tree. "You have to try!" he insisted, climbing up the tree before he spun around and stood on the side of the trunk. "Come on...climb up as far as you can."

"I'm scared…" he admitted.

"Don't be…" Spider-Man said climbing down before he held out his hand. "Grab my hand...I shall let you borrow my power."

"Shouldn't we be stopping this?" the nurse asked.

"No, no, Asuna..I think it'll be fine...I hope..." Emu muttered.

"Hiiro's gonna kill you."

"I'll take care of it...but look," he said as Junichi grabbed Spider-Man's hand, Spider-Man climbed up backwards, Junichi held on to his hand and he used his legs to push himself up the trunk of the tree. "Junichi-kun's smile...it's bright and strong. If I interfere now...I'd be taking his smile away," he explained. "Spider-Man wants to protect that smile, too...seeing him smile and be so happy, I'm sure he must be proud seeing Junichi-kun smile," he went on as the two climbed up the tree more.

"There, there you go...you got it...you got it...there, we made it!" Spider-Man smiled as Junichi realized they made it to the very top. Spider-Man pulled him up before they both sat down in the crook of the branches.

"I...I did it…" Junichi spoke out of breath, in amazement.

"Yeah...man...gotta love this view, huh?" he asked as they looked around.

"Can I see your giant robot…?"

"Don't push it."

"Ahahaha," they both laughed.

"...Junichi-kun, no matter the odds never give up, I'll be on your side when push comes to shove...understand?"

"Hai…" he smiled with a nod of his head.

"I suppose this was for the best." Asuna smiled as they looked at the two.

"Desho." Emu chuckled. "I can't wait to brag to Hiiro who thinks Spider-Man is a media clown."

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of sneaking Junichi-kun out?" Asuna asked.

"Gah…" Emu realized as he fell over.

* * *

"Minna!" Junichi called out, running to the baseball team. "I befriended Spider-Man!"

"Eh?" most of them asked out of disbelief.

"We played all day, the doctors can vouch."

"Oh, jeez, what a liar, Jun-chan…."

"It's true, we're friends!"

"Liar! Liar, liar!" they cheered, running off as Asuna and Emu looked on.

"Mou...I'll give them some of Poppy's singing…" Asuna frowned.

"Ah…" Emu sighed before one boy stopped. "Hm?"

The boy was Takuji, who ran back to Junichi. He tapped his shoulder before looking at him.

"I believe you," he said. "And...I'm sorry about the other day. I was...a big jerk," he admitted, looking down before shaking it off. "Hey...can you introduce me to Spider-Man?"

"Ahh, you can!" He smiled. "Then we can brag to everyone!"

"Yeah!" Takuji smiled back, both then began laughing. Emu smiled proudly at that scene, Asuna doing the same.

"Come on, I'll race you to the park!" Junichi smiled. "He might still be...gah!" he groaned as he fell to his knees.

"Oi...are you okay?" Takuji asked before Emu ran over and began checking on Junichi.

"Asuna, get the car!" Emu shouted as she ran off. "Kimi wa...Takuji-kun...can you go to the office and tell one of the teachers to call his mother?"

"I got my cell phone, I'll call her and my brother!"

"Arigato." Emu nodded.

* * *

Takuya quickly got the call in regards to Junichi and rode like the wind to the boy on his bike. He soon arrived at the hospital and rushed his way in.

-Junichi's room-

"...Junichi…" Takuya looked on at the resting boy with sadness. He walked over before he sat next to the bed.

"Dere da…" Hiiro Kagami demanded. "I heard you came in like a madman…"

"...I'm a friend of the boy, I was worried, gomen, I'll leave soon."

"Do as you like. I don't care about you," Hiiro spoke bluntly as he turned away and began checking the charts for Junichi. "Tsk…" He groaned, looking over some readings from the machines.

"Ano...Sensei," Takuya spoke up. "What's happening to Junichi-kun?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about my patients," Hiiro replied as he flipped through the pages quickly.

"Please...my brother indirectly caused him stress, so I feel responsible if his condition is my family's fault." He bowed.

"Don't worry about it," Hiiro answered, turning to him. "I'm a doctor, I don't care for the how something happened. All that matters to me is saving the patient before me. His life will be fine. If you worry over such useless things, you won't help him get better. If you are his friend...do the emotional stuff I'm not good at, then."

"...Hai…" he said as Hiiro left. "...I'll do just that."

As Emu walked with Takuji, his sister Shinko, and Junichi's mother, they saw a hooded figure leave a note on the door before sprinting away.

"Ano…" Emu blinked as he looked at the man before he grabbed the note carefully tucked between the door and door frame.

"A note?" Shinko asked as she carried some flowers as a "get well" gift.

"'Junichi-kun, I'll be sure to come for the surgery, so get well soon,'" Emu read off the note. " "'Signed...Spider-Man?'"

"Eh?" They all blinked.

"...Spider-Man...Spider-Man….Spider-Man…" Junichi muttered, getting their attention. "Spider-Man...let's play again…"

"He's been on about that forever...something you wanna tell me?" Hiiro frowned at Emu.

"..." Emu walked him out and whispered the story into his ear.

"..." Hiiro growled in annoyance before shaking his head. "This is not the last of this...we will talk about this later where I shall scold you about how reckless and stupid you are."

"...I need to make a call." Shinko smiled.

* * *

A redheaded Japanese girl in a pink tank top and blue shorts took her ringing cellphone off the chair and answered. "Hello?"

=Hey, Hitomi-chan=

"Shinko. I'm busy," she said, doing exercises. "Your brother doesn't love my body for my lack of exercise, you know."

=Ahh, so you're not interested in the scoop of the century?=

"You have my attention."

=Spider-Man.=

"And now your brother is a nobody to me."

=A burning friendship between a boy with a heart disease and the legendary yuusha Spider-Man!= Shinko advertised. =Sounds like a scoop, huh?=

"Hmm, I'll run it by my boss...is Takuya with you? He hasn't returned my calls."

=Ara, I thought he was nonexistent to you.=

"A woman's heart is a fickle thing," Hitomi teased, taking a snapshot.

* * *

"...Hmm." Spider-Man blinked, taking out his cell phone. "Call me or these puppies are gonna have to find a new owner," he read, seeing a selfie of Hitomi pressing her breasts up to make them look bigger. "...ano onna...oh, well, I'm in a good mood." He called her. "Moshi moshi, future all-star racer at your service, if you're a guy, hang up, if you're a lovely lady wanting her chest signed by me, I'll be there in 0.2 seconds." he cheered in his Takuya voice.

"Oh, hello there, I wasn't sure I still had a boyfriend," Hitomi teased. "Glad to see you've finally started answering my calls."

"Sorry, sorry...we've just had a lot of things going on…" he sighed, he couldn't help but remember Junichi at that. "What's the occasion, need me to help with an expensive camera or something?" he asked, standing on the side of a building. "Or maybe...you have certain other things you need me to carefully handle?" he teased. "Warning, I'm feeling frisky."

"Frisky, huh?" Hitomi repeated. "I like frisky. I can work with frisky," she flirted. "But business before pleasure, I hear Spider-Man and a little boy have a friendship, I was wondering if you wanted to come for the surgery."

"Ahh, no, I can't, I'm out of town that day," he quickly turned down.

"Really? Another race?"

"I gotta live my dream," he replied. "Sorry I…" He saw Juzo on the roof. "Night, Hitomi-chan." He hung up. Spider-Man then started to climb up the building and approached his ally. "Juzo-san…"

"Why didn't you turn in the Gashat?"

"Something more important came up," Spider-Man informed him. "Don't worry, the Gashat is in a place only I can get to. I'm more concerned about my life being turned into a Gashat, I can't let a Bugster me exist...what is this Spider-Wars and Shadow of Sins about?"

"...Spider-Wars deals with you meeting alternate yous and one of them is from the future trying to save your life, it deals with time travel and universe traveling. The other has you obtain the power of darkness, while making choices that will forever decide your alignment on the moral scales."

"Don't kid with me, you think I would sell my soul for more power?" he asked, more offended at the latter.

"But can you really say you would turn it down if presented the option? You know the other heroes in this country have obtained more power than you and you stay the same," he said as Spider-Man looked down. "I know there had to be times you wanted more power." Spider-Man then turned away. "You chose a lonely battle and the path of a messenger from hell, but you're kind, kinder than anyone I've met, the time you take to help children who call for you, to support people who want to hear encouragement from Spider-Man, but you're only one man, and you want more power to crush the Iron Cross Army." Oblivious to Spider-Man clenching his fist ever more tightly, he went on, "You can't keep doing this alone, you're only one man!"

"ONE OF ME IS ENOUGH!" Spider-Man roared, finally losing his patience.

"Not forever," Mamiya replied sadly. "Not forever. Say they finally get lucky and kill you before you can kill them. Who will you have to carry on for you?"

"I won't go down that easily, I am the Muteki no otoko...Spider-Man!" he said as his eyes flared. "Mamiya-san, I'll handle the Gashat, I promise, but I need to handle something more important. Until then, saraba!" He shot a web-line to swing away.

* * *

"Nani, Spider-Man?" Saeko Yoshida of The Weekly Woman asked in surprise.

"Hai, Spider-Man himself showing up to support a young boy's surgery." Hitomi smiled. "It sounds like quite a scoop around this country…"

"..,Indeed, if it was a Kamen Rider or such...the media would be all over this like a pack of wolves...and we're the first to know." She trailed off in thought. "Hitomi-san, I expect top-notch photos from my ace photographer." She smiled, walking off.

* * *

A seemingly elderly man clad in heavy metal armor around his chest, arms, and waist, with a black robe covering the rest, was experimenting on a purple device. "Hmm, for humans they can be advanced when they want to, you have to admire a BugVisor," he muttered as he wiped a bit of sweat from the half of his face exposed through the metal mask covering the rest of his head; while he infected the Ninders with Bugster viruses. He groaned when several were "erased" by the virus. "But making the virus take is harder than I anticipated," he went on. "Ahh, finally a mental challenge...but if Project Cyber Machine BEM will succeed, I must endure."

"Professor Monster!" a woman in black leather and armor with red hair announced. "Spider-Man will be in an area we can trap him!"

"Nani? Spider-Man?" he asked, stopping his project and giving his full attention to this new information. "Are you sure?"

"Hai, it'll be at a hospital, he'll be attending a surgery, and then he is ours," she said.

"Are you sure…"

"Hai…"

"Yosh..it's a prototype but here Cyber Proto Machine BEM...Killer Unicorn!" he declared as a knight-themed monster with a head resembling a horned horse came in while the lance it carried charged up with energy and fired laser beams. "Amazoness, use this to control it," he said, giving her another BugVisor.

"Hai." She nodded as she plugged the BugVisor into a handle before walking off.

* * *

Junichi smiled as he had looked at the note nonstop since he woke up.

"He hasn't stop reading since." Asuna smiled with Emu watching from the door.

"He looks so happy." Emu smiled. "I suppose as long as Junichi-kun is smiling, the rest doesn't matter."

"There is still the matter that you allowed him to leave and meet with this Spider-Man character," Hiiro spoke, appearing behind Emu and Asuna and making them jump in surprise.

"Ahh!"

"Seriously, you let a media clown use your patient for money." Hiiro shook his head.

"Oi, Hiiro, don't say it like that…" Emu sighed in annoyance.

"I find it distasteful...surely the media will find out about this and swarm the hospital. Junichi won't be able to properly heal from surgery with that kind of bothersome annoyance," Hiiro explained.

"Watch, when Spider-Man comes in through that window, you'll believe he exist."

"To your half-baked belief in others I say, _No Thank-you._ "

* * *

"Hah!" Spider-Man shouted as he jumped from roof to roof seeing the hospital from a distance. "Saa, arrive on time or be fancy and come last second?" he asked himself as he crawled to the edge near Junichi's window, but before he could decide he stopped. He felt a tingling in the back of his head...danger. He felt danger with a capital D all over the hospital, danger not only to himself, but danger to everyone. "Nani...hmm...why are there patients all over the place…?" he wondered.

* * *

"...oi intern.."

"I'm not one anymore…"

"Did you leave the rooftop doors open for patients to explore?" Hiiro asked.

"No…" Emu shook his head in confusion.

"Another problem, I'm seeing patients I don't recognize…" Hiiro explained. "And we haven't had an influx of patients at all today, all our worse cases are currently being tended to, and furthermore, several of these patients look too well to be long-term admissions."

"Are you sure you're also not a detective?" Emu blinked.

"Don't be stupid, I'm the world's greatest doctor, I know everything that happens in my hospital."

"...Could it be reporters?" Asuna realized. "Ara, Takuji's sister's friend is a photographer…"

"And the woman blabbed to her friend that Spider-Man would appear, and now the media hounds will bother us…" Hiiro growled in anger.

"Does this mean no cake for me?" Emu asked.

"The cake was a lie," Hiiro bluntly said as he flicked his head.

* * *

"..." Spider-Man then lifted his bracelet. "Spider-Brace, show me their true form," he ordered as a screen of holographic light formed before his eyes and revealed the patients to actually be… "Iron Cross army soldiers...Ninders…" he spoke with an angry growl. "...Eh.." He then saw another face. "Kuroto Dan?...Masaka, did he hear too?" He then heard footsteps and went to hide.

"Ahh, mou, I hear on the Bugster grapevine Spider-Man might show up and I'm here on lookout." Parad sighed. "Mendokusai…" he complained, leaning on the side of the roof. "Well, maybe if I find him I can draw out Emu and fight him. At least I hope. The Bugster in the hospital might keep him busy."

"Nani?" Spider-Man whispered as he stuck to the wall right under where Parad was leaning.

"Hmm…" He blinked, seeing a female nurse...with a BugVisor, "...Hello."

' _This...is not a nice day to be Spider-Man…'_ Spider-Man thought as he saw what Parad saw. He then used the Spider-Brace. _'Amazoness!'_

* * *

"Sensei, it's almost time," a nurse said as Junichi looked out the window in fear and sadness while his family and friends looked at him in concern.

"Prep the surgery room, I shall be there shortly." Hiiro sighed. "Nurse, please prep and bring Junichi in 30 minutes," he ordered, walking off.

"Matte, more than that, I'm sure Spider-Man will be here soon," Emu begged.

"I don't care." Hiiro replied. "My mission is clear and simple." He held his hands up. "And that is to perform the surgery to save Junichi's life, Spider-Man is meaningless to that."

"Demo…"

"I'll make it 15 if you keep pushing," he stated bluntly, shutting Emu up. "Don't interfere anymore, Intern. Your job is yours, mine is mine, and mine is to perform surgery. If you want to protect the boy's smile...then stop waiting and make it happen."

"Junichi-kun, what's wrong?" his mother asked.

"Spider-Man's a liar." Takuji frowned, feeling bad for his new friend.

Junichi looked away from the window as his eyes began to water.

"Why do you say that, Takuji?" Shinko frowned.

"He said he'd be here for Junichi, he lied, and he's nobody's friend."

With each word, Junichi's tears continued to fall.

"...Junichi, I'm sure he wanted to be here...but Spider-Man must have his own reasons…" his mother tried to assure.

"He promised…" he sniffled, trying to wipe away the tears streaming down his face.

"...Emu…" Asuna frowned.

"...I...I don't know what to do…" Emu muttered, holding up his Gashat. All the power it gave him...and yet he felt so powerless to help his patient.

* * *

Spider-Man stood a distance from the window, feeling Junichi's broken heart and the piercing pain of breaking a promise. He then went down as he saw the henchmen gather around Amazoness.

"When Spider-Man appears, shoot him dead, if anyone gets in your way, who cares?"

"...Oh, something interesting is happening here...patients and nurse plotting murder?" Kuroto asked as he and Parad walked up to them.

"Kuroto Dan," the nurse said, amused.

"Oi...this game sounds fun, can I play, too?" Parad asked with a large childlike smile...yet he emanated a murderous dark aura as he did.

"Hmm, you show promise, Parad," she replied. "Don't worry, we only want Spider-Man's life."

"Funny, so do I, he humiliated and stole from me…" Kuroto frowned.

"He's forced to go back to Level 2." Parad smirked.

"But I'll settle for taking back my Dangerous Zombie Gashat...you can keep his head if that's at all fair," Kuroto offered.

"Anyone who wants Spider-Man dead is free to join this party," she said with her BugVisor prepped and Killer Unicorn ready to play.

"Oh, good...then allow me to bring in a party favor," Kuroto said, pulling out his own BugVisor in pad mode before he pushed the B button.

* * *

"Ah!" Junichi groaned, holding his chest all of a sudden.

"Junichi!?" everyone gasped at that.

"What's wrong...the medicine he's on should suppress his seizures," Emu spoke in worry as he went to check on the boy.

"...I...I….am…." he cried as he was consumed and replace a Bugster standing as tall as a human adult. His body was colored in a dull white, almost grey color, and seemed to be...flat and 2D, red eyes glaring at everyone.

" **I….am...Videoman."**

"Bugster?!" Emu shouted as Asuna moved everyone back.

" **You will obey,"** he said, shooting Asuna, who became Poppy...and she started attacking everyone.

"Asuna...ah...Poppy?!"

"I...can't...control...my...body!" she complained.

" **With my powers, lowly video game characters bow to me!"** Videoman laughed.

"Where's Junichi-kun!?"

" **Once he loses his life, my evolution will be complete!"** he shouted before firing and summoning Pacman.

"...You…" Emu spoke as he gripped his Gashat.

* * *

"Hmm?" Spider-Man sensed danger in Junichi's room, but if he exposed himself, it would turn the entire hospital into a war zone.

"...tch, what promise? He's not showing up," Amazoness complained. "Koi, we'll talk this over later."

"Tch...I'll join you, at least they'll be confused," Kuroto said, honestly not really ready for Emu to learn he was vulnerable. "Parad, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna stay...I sense a real fun game has already begun. I can't wait to crash it." Parad smiled, looking at the hospital windows.

* * *

 **=MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION...X!=**

Ex-Aid Level Two swung his hammer as he knocked Pacman away before he swiped his free hand across his pink hair.

"That's it...I got a hair sharpening appointment to make, so bring the A game stuff," he taunted.

" **Mirror time,"** he said, shooting Ex-Aid and summoning Mighty himself.

"Eh?" He blinked as the source of his power attacked him.

" **I need...more power!"** Videoman snarled as he turned into a stream of data and flew off.

"Oi, matte! Bring back Junichi-kun!" Ex-Aid ordered as he blocked Mighty's kick. "Mighty, I don't wanna fight you, you're me!"

"..." Mighty continued to attack, only to be cleaved in two by Brave.

"Brave?"

"No time, Junichi has little time," he explained. "Kuroto Dan, to think he hid a Bugster under a child who nearly died...we were so focused on his heart we ignored the sign of a Bugster."

"...Masaka, you mean the constant seizures…"

"The Bugster was able to hide its symptoms under his heart condition...if anything I'd say he must have been aggravating it more as well," Brave explained. "Junichi's body must have been holding on out of sheer willpower alone."

"I won't forgive him!"

"We can talk about that later...we need to find Junichi and rush him back for surgery. We have little time... Intern. Do what you do best…"

* * *

"So...you don't care much for the planet."

"Not really, my boss just wants to complete his new model for BEMs, and Spider-Man has been an annoyance, if you kill him, we'll be willing to provide…'willing' test subjects," she said as she and Kuroto shared a freaky grin in the back of the limo.

"I find that beneficial, and don't worry much for me, my goal is to complete Kamen Rider Chronicle...in it, I'll make every human in the world a Kamen Rider...and force them to partake in the ultimate survival game."

"Can we make bets on the fights? That would be most...exciting." She grinned.

"Benefactors and sponsors get first dibs," he replied with another smile.

"More wine?"

"No...I think I've had enough for now...besides. We have company," he said, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Nani…" she said, seeing an empty car. "No one's driving that…" At that, Spider-Man's hand smashed through the window next to Kuroto's seat and grabbed him by the neck.

"I have you now," Spider-Man said.

"And I have your hand," Kuroto retorted as he slammed his Gashacon BugVisor's chainsaw on his arm and it began grinding against his suit, making sparks fly and Spider-Man cry in pain.

"Your neck or my hand, which one is gonna go first? I know who I'm betting on," Spider-Man taunted.

"Fine, then...let's see how you handle this!" he said, stabbing the chainsaw into him and injecting a virus.

"He's insane…" Spider-Man had to blurt as he saw that.

"...Where did you…" Amazoness started, seeing a dual Gashat based on the Spider-Man games by Genm Corp in said BugVisor.

"It was my idea, I gave them no permission to publish it." Kuroto smiled wickedly. "My creation can't be used or stolen by anyone...only the Game Master gets to decide these things...to defy me is to defy God!" He laughed maniacally. "How does it feel, Spider-Man, to be infected by your own game?" he asked before Spider-Man reached for him again. "...Well, you are persistent...Henshin."

 **=MI~GHTY ACTION...X=**

Genm's arm grabbed Spider-Man's before twisting his arm and making him fall over onto the trunk of the car. Genm crashed his head through the rest of the glass as he laughed.

"Surprise...now with the virus...you play by my rules!" he said, grabbing Spider-Man by the neck. "So...what now? Call your giant robot?!" He laughed as he tossed him off the car. "That might actually be entertaining."

"...What did you do to me…?" he groaned, holding his arm as the virus poured out in black instead of orange.

"I used the game's setting...I infected you with a dark power," Genm explained, walking over to Spider-Man before kicking him, making him fall over. Genm then reached and took his Gashat from his suit. "You will take in a dark power that will poison you with negative emotions...hatred, jealousy, rage...all of that."

"..Kisama…"

* * *

"Onna, you are yourself, right?" Brave asked as Ex-Aid managed to restrain Poppy.

"Gomen...Poppy was weak…" she pouted in sadness.

"It's okay, you're more susceptible to his powers, being a Bugster," Ex-Aid assured.

"...Humph...hmm?" Brave blinked, seeing a paper airplane. "Nani kore?" he asked, reading it. "...Intern, you might wanna read this."

"Eh?" Ex-Aid asked as he let go of Poppy, making her fall. "Hmm...eh...eh...soka!" He smiled under his helmet. "I knew it!"

"Hmm.." Poppy said. "'...Junichi-kun, I can't be there now. Bad people who want to hurt me are using the hospital hostage. I'll take them away, but then I'll come back after surgery because I know you're strong enough to come back. A promise between men, Spider-Man.'"

"No time to waste, time to go reclaim Junichi's smile!" Ex-Aid cheered as he ran off.

"Emu!/Intern!" the others shouted, chasing after the pink-colored Kamen Rider.

* * *

"How does it feel trying to hold all that anger and such i…" Genm started before a black clawed hand grabbed his throat.

"Who said I held it in? The rage I have towards the Iron Cross Army, it gives me unimaginable power!" he snarled, lifting Genm up.

"Kono power...level 50?" he realized.

"Ah…" Spider-Man groaned as the black infection spread up his arm. "Do you know the number of people I've lost, the people I've killed letting people like you roam free?" he asked darkly. "Until you're all defeated or until I die, there is no peace for me!" He grew a bow from his arm and aimed at his foe as his hand turned into an arrow tip. "...I...I...am the Muteki no...Otoko...Spider-Man!" he said as he fired the arrow and Genm dodged it, but it turned and stabbed into his stomach,

"Nani?" he groaned as it wiggled.

"..." Spider-Man winced as he focused and the infection receded as the arrow pulled itself out and returned to him.

"What...it's obeying you?"

"Or it's protecting me...either way...I…" he started before electronics went in and out and from a giant TV screen on the nearest building, a giant Videoman came out.

" **Power! Power!"**

"Ahh, my pet project, the Bugster controller, Videoman!" Genm smirked in triumph.

"Videoman?" Spider-Man questioned as it absorbed electrical power. He then had his attention grabbed by the sound of a bike and saw a yellow-colored motorbike with a headlight resembling a helmet and spikes along the top like a mohawk ride up to him as Ex-Aid and Brave hopped off. "Omai tachi…"

"Junichi-kun!"

"...you're real…" Brave blinked, looking at spider-man.

"Nani, Junichi is a Bugster?" Spider-Man asked.

"Hai...that Bugster absorbed him into his body...it used the stress of his feelings to accelerate its growth," Ex-Aid explained. "It even used his own heart condition to mask its presence in his body."

"Nani?...Omai tachi...save Junichi and fix his heart and I'll give you Dangerous Zombie," Spider-Man vowed, clenching his fists.

"Nani?" they all asked before finally noticing a level 2 Genm.

"Kuroto...Dan…" Brave snarled.

"Like a rabbit among wolves…" Taiga muttered.

"Taiga-san?" Ex-Aid asked in surprise as the Yami No Doctor appeared.

"You guys are forbidden to go one level without me," he said. "...So, Spider-Man, if we save the kid and fix his heart, we get the Zombie Gashat."

"I promise as a man," he swore.

"Kuroto doesn't have his level 10 and that means…" Ex-Aid trailed off as he felt like he'd waited for this day for too long.

"Ahh, game over da," Taiga agreed.

"Hmph...I hate when these types of events line up in favor of the heroes…" Genm stated. "It's what is expected though...but this is my game." Then Parad walked out from behind him.

"Parad?!" Ex-Aid called out.

"Emu...let's play a game." Parad smiled, pulling out his Gashat Gear Duel.

"I'll take the brat," Brave said, prepping level 50 via the Beta.

"Me and Ex-Aid will take the Bugster and Kuroto," Taiga said, holding up Bangbang Shooting and Drago Knight Hunter Z.

"Begin the excision of the Bugster and Genm," Brave stated, holding his hands up in presurgery pose.

"Let's do this, party style!" Ex-Aid smirked. "Snipe, lend me a part."

"Tch, as long as you can handle it."

"Don't underestimate my skill," Ex-Aid countered. "Let's clear this game with perfect Co-OP!"

"Ikuze."

 **=Let's going, King of Fantasy!=**

 **=LEVEL UP! A Gacha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! EX-AID~SNIPE!=**

"A man who fights to keep his promises! And fights alongside the doctors of justice!" Spider-Man stated as the level 5s and 50 Riders stood with him. "Spider-Man!"

"Oh, me, me, my turn," Ex-Aid said as he coughed to get ready. "Kamen Rider by night, Tensai gamer by day, but an all-around Doctor no matter the situation!" He posed. "Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!"

"The only one worthy of the title Kamen Rider," Snipe said, pushing Ex-Aid away, "Yami no doctor...Snipe!" He finished by shooting at the car, blowing it up.

"The world's greatest doctor," Brave said, swinging his cape as Bugster grunts formed in front of them and got in battle-ready position. "Your existence in my world is a _No Thank-you._ Kamen Rider...Brave!"

"Ahh, you joined in." Ex-Aid smiled at Brave.

"You're killing the mood," his allies replied.

"Ikuze!" Spider-Man shouted. "GP-7!" His car came up behind him and he and Snipe jumped into it.

"Attack Para-DX, my assistants!" Brave ordered.

"Asoboze!" Para-DX shouted as he began swinging his fists rapidly. "Ora!" he chanted, knocking them away. "I'm doing one, too, even if I'm bad! A Knockout One-Punch Man! A quick-solving puzzler!" he said as he launched an uppercut, sending a fire wave that destroyed all the grunts. "Kamen Rider Para-DX...Level 50!" he stated as he got into a boxing stance. "Make my heart burn!"

"GP-7, fire!" Spider-Man said as the car opened its hood, revealing a machine gun that rapid-fired on the Videoman. Snipe aimed and fired his railgun once it was forced into position.

"Humph, I'll say mine as…" Genm started before a draconic tail smacked him into a wall.

"None from you!" Ex-Aid stated. "I've waited a long time for this, Kuroto, this is for Kiriya-san, for real."

"Humph," Genm said, taking out a pure black Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat.

"...That's…"

"A souvenir from Graphite." Genm smirked, inserting it.

=DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER!=

With that a black version of the Drago Knight Hunter armor put itself onto Genm, locking into place.

"Kamen Rider Genm...level 5….Full Armor!"

"Ikuze...Genm!" Ex-Aid challenged as their wings lit up and both charged at each other at mach speeds.

"I'm getting that Gashat prize, master."

"Fix Junichi and it's yours."

"Ok, Bugster will be cleared."

"You have to clear that and fix the needle-sized hole in his heart."

"I'll leave that to you, rich boy, you're the best one with a scalpel, anyway!" Snipe said as he shot at Videoman.

"Of course, a radiologist would be lost at what to do with a scalpel," Brave said as he blocked all of Para-DX's punches.

"At least I know how to read the emotions of others," Snipe countered.

"I get the uncomfortable feeling you do this often…" Spider-Man deadpanned. "Keep at it," he encouraged, trying to avoid much pressure on his infected arm.

"...Killer Unicorn...ike," Amazoness ordered, releasing the Cyber Machine BEM.

"Nani…" Spider-Man blinked as he moved out of the way of a laser beam before he saw the Bem. "GP-7, auto control, obey Snipe's commands," he ordered as he left the car. Given he wasn't effective against the Bugsters, anyway, that made it a easy choice to swallow.

"...I've always wanted my own car…" Snipe said as he began a rapid-fire barrage, keeping Videoman from getting close. "Flying car, no less...it's a childhood dream come true...the brat can never know," he muttered as the GP-7 fired missiles that tricked Videoman into stepping where Snipe needed him to unleash another burst of cover fire. "Good car, obedient car."

"Machine Bem...kisama dare da?"

"Cyber Machine Bem Killer Unicorn!" it declared as it aimed its lance. "Ikuzo!"

"Ha!" Spider-man countered as he grabbed the lance before kicking the monster's side, making it fall to one knee. "Whoa!" he freaked, getting away as the lance tried to fire at off from multiple angles. "Tch, an all-around laser, huh?" he grunted as he dodged a series of blasts.

"Die, Spider-Man!" the Machine BEM shouted as it fired a cluster of beams that forced Spider-Man to begin scaling a building.

"That kind of range will make it hard to dodge with small movements…" Spider-Man said to himself as he climbed before jumping to the left as a spray of beams made swiss cheese of the wall. "Ex-Aid is busy with Genm," he said, seeing the two lookalikes clash in the air. "Brave and boxing boy." He saw Brave's cape blocking each punch form Para-DX. "...Junichi…" He winced as the darkness coming out of his wound pulsated. "...And there's this." He groaned before his arm pointed itself. "Nani...I'm not...huh?" He blinked, seeing Amazoness use a BugVisor. "Soka...controller," he realized.

Spider-Man then fired a spider string to swing to another building as his last spot was sprayed by beams again.

"Go Killer Unicorn, make cheese out of him!" Amazoness said, pressing the buttons as the screen was in FPS mode through Killer Unicorn's perspective.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Amazoness," Spider-Man spoke as he hung on a building wall. "Who knew you were just a bored child at heart!?" he taunted as he jumped to another building.

"Killer Unicorn, he…"

"Spider-String!" he called out, snaring her wrist before he pulled and the BugVisor flew out of her hand and went skidding across the road. "Now you're mine!" he said, lunging for her before Genm got between them and whipped Spider-Man away with his tail.

"Not so fast." Genm chuckled.

"Genm!" Ex-Aid shouted as he used his Gashacon Breaker Sword Mode to attack him.

"Oto!" he said as he stabbed the blade through Spider-Man. "I'd be careful with your next move."

"Naive!" Spider-man said, grabbing the blade. "Ex-Aid...attack!"

"What?!" they both asked.

"I heal fast!" he stated, looking at Ex-Aid.

"AH! Spider-Man...ore ga shinjiru!" Ex-Aid said as he plugged his Drago Knight Hunter Gashat into his Breaker.

"Kisama…" Genm desperately tried to pull out.

"Spider-Cocoon!" Spider-Man shouted as he and Genm were wrapped up.

 **=DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL FINISH!=**

Ex-Aid jumped up and his wings grew out before he raised his sword as it was covered in golden fire. Ex-Aid roared as the flames turned into a long blade of fire that he swung down at the Cocoon. The blade hit and caused a large explosion.

"Oh, nice, finally showing no mercy." Snipe chuckled at seeing that.

"Omai…" Brave said as he and Para-DX paused at that.

"Hmmm, if he's dead, no Chronicle...but I still can fight Ex-Aid...options, options…"

"Ha…" Ex-Aid breathed as he slowly floated down and his wings shrank back down. He then looked up as the smoke cleared to reveal Genm with his armor damaged.

"Kisama…" he groaned as Spider-Man was under him...using him as a shield to lessen the damage to himself. "What kind of human are you…"

"Ningen...whoever said I was human?" he asked Genm, surprising him before he kicked the black Rider off, allowing the blade to exit. "Ugh…" he groaned as they all watched the sword wound close up. "Ugh...that hurt...why did you aim for the kidneys...I won't be able to enjoy a hard drink for a day…"

"What...are you?" Spider-Man heard from Genm as he stood up.

"I...ask myself that often. But I find I sleep better by just believing in one thing…" he grunted, getting up himself as his suit fixed itself. "I am Spider-Man! The Messenger of Hell!"

"RAH!" Genm roared as he activated the Proto Drago Armor's full power.

"Hmm…" Para-DX pondered. "This might be unfavorable for him if the robot shows up…"

"C'mon, Genm, a human who cast his humanity aside against me who is a monster but human in spirit, which one's stronger?" Spider-Man mocked. "Don't you want your Gashat back?"

"How dare you speak to the Game Master in such a manner, you lowly worm!" Genm roared.

"I thought you were smart. I'm an arachnid, didn't know the game master failed all of his classes!"

Genm slashed his sword, sending a shockwave at Spider-Man. The hero jumped above it before he rolled his body, just barely dodging the railgun blast that shot past him.

"Slow, how slow, rank F!" Spider-Man continued as he used his hand to smack the back of Genm's head.

"Hh…" Genm turned around before an astral projection of his dragon helmet formed and bit down on Spider-Man.

Spider-man was able to stop the jaws from crushing him, but he looked down as Genm raised both his arms and they fired twin beams into his chest, sending him flying into a building.

"...Well...no one said it'd be ea...sy?" Spider-Man blinked, seeing the black substance growing out of his arm to act as a shield. "Useful...but still kind of gross…" he muttered as the shield receded. "Oh, come…" he muttered before a fireball struck him. "This thing is cheeky…" He groaned, patting out a fire on his chest. "Oi, Snipe, how's it going with Junichi?" he asked into the bracelet.

"I lost him," Snipe replied. "Damn thing sent xevious ships at me."

"Where did it go?" Spider-Man demanded.

"Kochio miiro!" a voice said behind him before Videoman came out of a computer and blasted him out a window. "Power unlimited!" he said, holding up the BugVisor Spider-Man had made Amazoness drop.

"Oi, Videoman, what are you doing?" Genm demanded as it created a belt.

"Evolution is at hand!" he replied, attaching the belt to the BugVisor, completing it. He then pressed both buttons before the BugVisor screen fired a light at Killer Unicorn, the light then entrapped him in a light sphere before sucking him into the belt.

After a moment, Videoman's body began to bulge and bubble up before he spat out Junichi. Ex-Aid dashed after him and grabbed the boy in his arms before skidding to a halt. Videoman roared as his body became normal once more...and actual normal. Before, he was flat and seemingly 8-Bit, now he had a full 3-dimensional body. His body became armored with white/gray being the primary color as blue streaks of armor formed along his arms, the sides of his legs, and across his chest in a V pattern that extended into spikes made of blocks on each shoulder. His head was helmet-like with large red eyes, and twin horns in a V style on his head. He resembled an old enemy of Ex-Aid.

"...Genomes?" Ex-Aid blinked.

"Videoman...Requiem!" he cheered as he held his arms out, data altering them into arm cannons before they charged up large orbs of energy.

"Videoman, attac… "Genm started before he was blasted away first.

"Videoman obeys no one!" he shouted. "I am the god of bugsters!" His arms returned to normal before he formed a whip, cracked it, and wrapped it around Brave's neck. "Get over here!" he cheered in a famous video game character's voice as he dragged Brave over to him before stomping on his chest.

"Oi, car, ram him!" Snipe ordered.

"I'm gonna ghost ya," he said as his arm grew blades similar to the Predator's. "Let's play a game I call...just the tip."

"Hiiro-san!" Ex-Aid shouted before Snipe fired a full-powered blast hitting Videoman, knocking him off Brave.

"Kamen Riders, get Junichi back to the hospital, Videoman is mine," Spider-Man said. "Koi Videoman!"

"...hmm?" Videoman then looked at him before the primary function of the Machine Bem he absorbed directed him as he started to chase after spider-man.

"Junichi-kun's life is in your hands!" Spider-Man said. "GP-7, take the riders back to CR Hosptial!"

"Hiiro-san!" Ex-Aid said, helping him up. "Junichi-kun needs you the most," he explained as he placed the boy in his arms. "The rest is up to you."

"Understood. I'll leave this half of the surgery to you." He nodded and got in as Snipe jumped down. "Snipe," he said, tossing him the Gash Gear Dual Beta.

"Hmm, I will take this in exchange of Zombie, I guess," he said, putting his hand on the wheel as they drove off.

"...Are you actually driving?" Brave asked, holding on to Junichi.

"I like to pretend I am," Snipe replied.

"That is idiotic," Brave muttered.

"Shut it, rich boy."

"...Spider...Man…" Junichi muttered.

"...Don't worry, that man's stubborn and he has reliable backup," Brave said to the boy.

* * *

Spider-Man ran as lightning bolts rained on him and Videoman chased after him.

"Yosh, come on," Spider-Man egged on. _'As long as Junichi-kun is alright, that's all that matters, koi Bugster kono, Spider-Man is your opponent!'_ he thought as he prepared himself.

"Round 1…" Videoman smirked.

"The man who fights in final rounds only, Spider-Man!" Spider-Man declared before Ex-Aid landed between them. "Nani? Ex-Aid, but Junichi…"

"Junichi doesn't need me to perform the surgery his heart needs," Ex-Aid explained as he looked at Videoman. "The surgery he needs me to complete is right in front of me," he added as his eyes turned orange and blue. "Here," he said, holding up a Gashat.

"Huh, that…"

-rewind-

"They want this...eh." Ex-Aid blinked, seeing a wrecked car and a Gashat Dual with the Spider-Man games on it. "Sono Gashat…"

-now-

"Here," he said, tossing it to Spider-Man.

"...I don't have a Driver."

"No, but it's the same model as Para-DX, so you don't need one," Ex-Aid explained. "You need the power of a Gashat to destroy a Bugster. So in order to save Junichi-kun's life and protect his smile...fight with me. Spider-Man!"

"...ahh," he said.

 **=GASHAT DUAL! SIN OF SHADOWS SEIGI OR AKU?=**

"Yosh!" Ex-Aid smirked, taking out Mighty Brothers.

= **MIGHTY BROTHERS!=**

"Da~i Henshin!"

"Spider-Protector, arm up!" Spider-Man came up with on the fly.

 **=Violence, Peace? Sins? Goodwill, I am the Spider-Man!=**

At that, black padded armor connected over his torso, shoulders, forearms, thighs, and shins. Silver lines crossed the black armor, and after a while, the rest of his suit slowly faded into a black color before his mask bulked and hardened into a helmet. Spider-Man's arm went up and touched the helmet.

"This feels oddly homey...and alien…" he muttered. He then saw the Videoman coming at him before his hand tripled if not went up six times its normal size and fired at Videoman, punching him into the ground.

"Ah…" Videoman groaned.

"Hm...I could get use to that," Spider-Man admitted, looking at his now-normal hand.

 **=Gachan! Double Up! Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! (We are!) Mighty, Mighty Brothers! (Hey!) Double X!=**

Ex-Aid split into two Ex-Aids, making Spider-Man pause for a second at that. He just stared at the two...and took in the fact one man...became two. He could feel the headache already forming.

"I am just going to roll with this," he said before shooting a tendril at Videoman, who tried to spear him. "Looks like we share a trick," he said before in his eyes a black Spider-Man and a red Spider-Man appeared.

" **Now we can take this chance to turn against Ex-Aid and take more Gashats and powers for ourselves…"**

"Or we should continue being a hero and fulfill our promise."

' _Oh I get it...choice system,'_ Spider-Man muttered mentally.

"Oi, daijobu?" Ex-Aid XXL asked Spider-Man.

"It must be the game's choice system," Ex-Aid XXR replied.

"Spider-Man keeps his promises!" Spider-Man declared before grunting as he lost a bit of power. "What the…"

"When Spider-Man chooses the red path the suit gain more power, the black suit becomes weaker as does its hold on him," XXR explained to Spider-Man.

"Meaning, his current form isn't right for him," XXL stated, grabbing the Gashat and twisting it to the other side. "So if we do like Para-DX and twist it this way, his armor will flip to his other half."

 **=SPIDER WARS!~ I SIT AT THE SHATTERED EDGE!=**

With that Spider-Man's Armor shone red and blue as he reverted to his normal colors with silver web patterns across his armor and suit.

 **=TIME? DIMENSIONS IN SPACE?! I AM A WEB WARRIOR!=**

"Hm...I like this one better," Spider-Man admitted. He then noticed everything to him was moving much slower than normal. He then proceeded to move and each time he did, he left after images with every step as he dodged the attacks of Videoman.

"Ahh, Hyper Sense!" XXL realized upon seeing that. "In order to quickly move Spider-Man's hyper sense makes him able to bypass any traps. And attacks." XXL smirked. "Trust me, that's useful."

"At least till the meter runs out, ore let's tag in."

"Hai Boku," XXL said as they pulled out the Key Slashers.

" **It doesn't matter what you bring, kono Videoman controls all games!"**

"Then...ore ka…"

"Boku ka…"

"Clear them all!" the two Ex-Aids said, charging in.

Both attacked, forcing Videoman to block both of their punches and kicks. The two kept attacking, forcing the Bugster on the defensive, before both Ex-Aid's grabbed his arms and pulled them to the side, then stomped on his feet. Videoman blinked, looking between the two before they patted his stomach.

"Spider-Man! Your turn!" they cheered.

" **No! Not your turn! Not your turn!"** Videoman panicked as Spider-Man charged at top speed before jumping and slamming a dropkick to Video Man's gut, sending him flying into a car.

"Humph," he scoffed, taking out his Gashat, "how do you do that attack thing?"

"Here," Ex-Aid XXL said as he twisted it to default then back to it's current mode.

 **=Kimiwaza!=**

" **Nani?"** he asked before Videoman panicked at the sight of a tear in spacetime behind him.

"Opening!" Ex-Aid XXR said as he jumped and landed a side kick to his head, sending Videoman stumbling back.

= **SPIDER-WARS CRITICAL MAXIMUM!=**

" **..** Spider…." Spider-Man said as energy flowed out of his right foot. Videoman then blasted at him, causing Spider-Man to move and leave a literal decoy in his place.

" **Nani?"** Videoman panicked.

"Accelerated Decoy!" XXL smirked. "One of the spidey special tricks! He leaves a moving phantasm, enemies are fooled every time!"

"Ore let's give him a hand or a foot!" XXR smirked.

"Hai boku!"

 _ **Gachon! Kimewaza! Gachan! Mighty Double Critical Strike!**_

Both Ex-Aids jumped into the air and shot forward with their legs extended out before landing a double drop kick to Videoman that followed into rapidly kicking him. They then swung around and nailed multiple kicks while spinning before they blurred away and recombined into Level X, who ignited both his fists with orange and blue fire. Ex-Aid charged over to Video Man before he punched Videoman into the sky.

"Scatter to the edge of time and space with this final…" Spider-Man said before he jumped. "Maximum Kick!"

With that he pulled a double dropkick and impacted Videoman square in the chest, sending him flying into the rift. After a time, the rift closed shut with a flash and vanished with an explosion as Ex-Aid Level X landed next to Spider-Man.

"Yosha!" Ex-Aid said as he and Spider-Man high-fived. "Level clear!" he declared, but didn't get the announcement. "...Level clear!" he repeated. "Ara...LEVEL CLEAR...that's supposed to be spoken whenever we beat the monster...what the hell, universe...oh, don't tell me, one of those kind of boss fights…"

At that the sky tore open as Videoman fell out.

"I said don't tell me!" Ex-Aid complained.

"...isama…" Videoman grunted, wounded as he stood up. "RAHHHHHH!" he roared, glowing orange as he grew in size. "Videoman HD!"

"Oh...like HDTV," Spider-Man stated.

"I think the joke was it's so obvious," Ex-Aid replied...both seeming to calm down significantly from their simple shooting the breeze.

"I got it from here," Spider-Man said, lifting up his bracelet, "Marvellar!"

* * *

The earth tremble as the ground split, allowing a massive object to arise as its eyes lit up. It was a large ship colored in gunmetal silver and black, with a yellow leopard-shaped head acting as the cockpit/bridge of the ship.

* * *

"How do you plan to…" Ex-Aid said before hearing something in the sky as the Marvellar arrived. "I want one…" he muttered to himself.

"Spider-Machine GP-7 return!" he ordered.

* * *

"What do we do about the car?" Snipe asked Brave as they arrived at the hospital and got out of GP-7, which instantly flew off literally.

"...It flies?"

"...You seriously thought Spider-Man was a media clown, didn't you?" Snipe asked.

"Silence," Brave replied as he left.

"Rich boy…"

* * *

"Yosh," Spider-Man said, seeing the flying car, "Spider String!" He shot a web line to get to the car.

"Yosh!" Ex-Aid shouted before changing back to level 1 and proceeding to jump on blocks he created to follow Spider-Man. And soon enough both got into the car seats.

"Huh?" Spider-Man blinked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not done fighting yet," Ex-Aid replied, keeping pace as he comically jogged along a bridge of blocks.

"You might wanna slim down if you plan to ride with this beast of a car."

"No worries, I have a plan!" he explained.

"Ok, follow me, then," he said. "Docking!" The GP-7 lined up with Marveller.

"Not so fast!" Videoman said, firing at them.

"Ex-Aid, cover fire!" Spider-Man shouted.

"Orya!" Ex-Aid said as he rolled forward before becoming a pink spiked ball that deflected each and every blast aimed at them.

"Ikuzo Marvellar!" Spider-Man said as he motioned to enter and Ex-Aid literally rolled in like a ball.

"Ahh!" Ex-Aid freaked as he landed in a backseat.

"I didn't know I had a backseat…" Spider-Man admitted as Ex-Aid looked around as best he could, given his level. He then saw Dangerous Zombie literally just lying around.

"Ahh, so this is where you hid it…"

"Yeah, what's a safer place than a ship only you can command?"

"True. Can't possibly have found this thing," he admitted as they saw Videoman. "Ahh, there he goes, get him, get him!"

"Fire Thunder Cannons!" Spider-Man ordered as the Marvellar fired energy cannons at the giant Videoman. Each blast knocked him back as sparks and bits of data came off his body from each blast.

"Ahah,a nice one, nice!~" Ex-Aid said as Videoman summoned andro ships from Xevious to battle Marvellar. "Ahh, yabai!" he said before blinking, seeing something in the cockpit that resembled the slots of the Gamer Drivers. "...Nani yo…ara wa..." He blinked as he leaned forward. "That looks…" he muttered as he reached into his slot holder and pulled out his Gekitotsu Robots Gashat. "Worth a shot," he muttered, slotting it. At that various things in the cockpit lit up. "Ahh!"

"What the? What did you touch?!" Spider-Man panicked.

At that, the leopard-head's eyes lit up and projected a light; within the light, a giant robot gamer came out. The giant chibi robot flew around and crashed into the ships before it chomped down on the rest. It fired both its fists as they connected into one and rammed into the rest.

"...Ok, I'll let it slide." Spider-Man smirked as the robot gamer landed on Marveller, holding on to the leopard head to stay steady. "Marvellar, change Leopardon and gattai with Gekitotsu!"

-insert *mecha* theme-

Marvellar flew straight up before its thrusters folded closed and split into large legs with yellow web shields along the shins. Its front section folded down as the leopard head opened and a humanoid robot head came out while the chest locked into place. The twin forward stabilizers/cannons folded up before they twisted down to reveal two arms. The robot's yellow eyes lit up as the armor on its head resembled fangs. Leopardon floated in the air via its foot thrusters as the Gekitotsu robot split apart like it normally did. Leopardon's forearms shot off before the Gekitotsu twin arms turned into full arms and docked to Leopardon's arms. The chest armor locked into place as the top of the Gekitotsu Robot's head folded under the leopard head. The helmet crest locked into place around Leopardon's head as the Golden V emblem docked under Leopardon's crest and they merged into one.

"Gekitotsu Leopardon kansai!" Ex-Aid said as Leopardon gained pupils.

Leopardon landed as it bashed its two new fists together and aimed them at Videoman HD.

"Koi the greatest game swords in gaming history!" Videoman HD called forth. As the Master Sword from Zelda and the Buster Sword from Final Fantasy VII appeared in his hands. "Ahahah, come!" he challenged, charging at Leopardon.

"Leopardon punch!" both Spider-Man and Ex-Aid shouted as the left arm shot at Videoman HD and punched him square in the face, making him fall on his rump. The fist reconnected as Videoman HD got back up. "All vulcan and all cannons fire!"

At that Leopardon unleashed its full payload of weapons on Videoman, causing a large cloud of explosion after explosion. Each blast chained with the last and sent Videoman HD flying away.

"Mada mada mada!" Spider-Man said as the golden V shined brightly. "Kagayake Arc Turn!" The V crest launched off before splitting into two that began spinning around and slashing Videoman HD, then recombined and pointed forward like an arrow before piercing through Videoman's chest, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Come, Arc, and merge with Sword Vigor!" Spider-Man said as Leopardon pulled out its sword and the Arc Turn merged with the blade, turning it into a golden sword. The Arc became the hilt as the rest of the blade became scaled and segmented before it grew out into a giant broadsword with a blue diamond in the tip. "Saa the sword fight!"

"Nani?" Videoman HD panicked as he clashed with Leopardon. Leopardon brought the blade back before slashing again and lancing Videoman across the chest, knocking him back.

"Kageyake Leopardon, in the name of Planet Spider! In the name of Garia!" Spider-Man ordered as the diamond on the sword shined. "Arc Sword Vigor!" he called out as the blade began to glow with blue energy before lightning surged off the blade.

"The Hissatsu!" Ex-Aid cheered, tapping on his slot holder.

 **=STAGE SELECT!=**

With that Videoman and Leopardon were teleported to the surface of the moon with the Earth behind Leopardon. Leopardon raised its sword up as the mecha slowly swung the sword in a circle before pointing it up. Leopardon's eyes then began glowing brightly as the mecha swung the sword's blade, which seemed to extend as its speed picked up. Videoman panicked and jumped back as the blade barely scratched the front of his chest. However, the moment the sword hit the surface of the moon, a large surge of blue energy resembling fire flooded from the tip of the sword and enveloped Videoman HD before it exploded up as a giant pillar of blue light.

"Kono ga...kono ga...Videoman! I am...the Bugster Kami ga!"

"Kami ga oto...akuma oto….kono Leopardon muteki da!" Spider-Man spoke as Leopardon swung its Arc Sword Vigor to the side as would a swordsman to flick the blood off their blade.

"GAH!" Videoman roared as he exploded.

"Now for sure, this is…"

=GAME CLEAR=

* * *

A few hours later

"The surgery was a success, your son will be fine," Hiiro assured Junichi's mother.

"Arigato, Kagami-sensei." She bowed happily.

"Don't worry. Please...just ensure your son rests well," Hiiro replied, his lips curling into his ever-so-rare sincere and happy smile. "Allow me to direct you to the cafe, you look hungry," he awkwardly spoke as he motioned. "Your son will be fine here...you need to take care of your own health as well, Ma'am," he tried to explain himself.

"Aw~ Hiiro is being nice." Asuna smiled from down the hall.

"Humph, rare enough," Taiga said.

"Why are you still here?"

"I want Dangerous Zombie, I was promised it, I want it," he explained.

"Oh, we already put it in the vault," Asuna explained as Taiga gave her a look. "Oops…" she muttered before he grabbed her ear.

"Asuna, where are you going?" Hiiro's father panted. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You took Dangerous Zombie and when I talked to you, you slapped me and knocked me out."

"Nani...what are you talking about, you old fool?" Taiga asked.

"AH! Taiga! Don't choke me out again!"

"I'ma do it," Taiga replied.

"Director, I've been here all day, I haven't gone down to the CR section at all."

"Then who took Dangerous Zombie and slapped me?"

"Maybe the nurses just don't like you?" Taiga asked. "I mean...you come off kind of like a creep."

"Ahh, don't, it was clearly Asuna. I swear," he said, "down to even her mean looks when she's not Poppy."

* * *

"Humph...I told you to count on me," 'Asuna' said, handing Kuroto Dan Dangerous Zombie.

"You never fail to amaze me, Amazoness." Kuroto smiled as Parad sat next to him.

"It's an uncanny likeness," Parad admitted. "You look almost like my Bugster little sister," he joked.

Asuna then did a twirl and was now Parad. "Well, thank you, my twin."

"Oh..." He clapped happily.

"I thank you for getting back my Gashat," Kuroto changed the subject before he held out a drive. "As promised, all the data on how to manipulate the virus to stimulate mutation in other organisms."

"I look forward to continuing a pleasant business relationship and as promised..." she said as the Ninders brought in countless scared humans. "Test subjects."

"Arigato." Kuroto bowed. "Parad, come, we have many tests to do."

"Just so you know...I have little confidence in my passing of tests...I rarely even know the meaning of study," Parad joked as they took the "test subjects" away.

"Kuroto Dan, he has a future in our business." Amazoness smirked, leaving.

* * *

"Hhm….hmmm…" Junichi blinked, waking up. "...I'm alive…demo...Spider-Man...he never came, did he..."

*Knock-knock-knock*

Junichi then blinked and turned to the window to see Spider-Man waving at him. Junichi smiled widely before he blinked as the spiked pink hair of Ex-Aid peeked up before opening the window.

"Arigato," Spider-Man thanked as Ex-Aid Level 2 peeked in.

"Don't worry about the media, I have plans for them." Ex-Aid chuckled.

"Junichi, meet my new friend, Ex-Aid, he'd like to be yours, too," Spider-Man introduced.

"Hello."

"Hi…" Junichi smiled.

"Junichi, like I told you, you were strong, your power is what got you here, keep being strong."

"But I was only strong 'cause you supported me." Junichi smiled.

"Ahh, and from now on I'll keep supporting you, ganbatte." Spider-Man said. "Matta o." He waved before he jumped to another building with Ex-Aid following him.

"Bye-bye, Spider-Man! Bye bye, Ex-Aid!" he waved as best he could from the bed.

* * *

"The Iron Cross Army is expanding its reach…" Spider-Man sighed as he and Ex-Aid walked and the sun set. "Looks like my battle will continue with more difficulty."

"You don't have to go alone, we made a great team today," Ex-Aid said. "Come on, let's be a team!"

"...Arigato...however, I am different, I fight alone, I'm a seeker of vengeance in the end." he said, "I am destined to be alone on the path I choose."

"Oi, you took the time, no, you devoted yourself to helping Junichi!" Ex-Aid said, grabbing Spider-Man's shoulder. "You're not alone, as long as you save people you will inspire faith. Their faith will always be there with you," he spoke. "I should know, everyone has that hero who saved them and helped them."

"..."

"I don't know what made you become spider-man, but i can tell despite your vendetta, you want to protect and help everyone in whatever way you can no matter what hai?"

"Ex-Aid…" Spider-Man said feeling he was being understood well.

"I'm sure someday you'll want to truly open your heart to the other heroes...someday, until then, I'll be there if you need me," he said ,offering Spider-Man his hand as the wall-crawler took it and they shook.

"Arigato, Ex-Aid," Spider-Man said. "Tomo yo….matta o."

"Mata o." Ex-Aid nodded, before Spider-Man ran off.

' _Koi, Iron Cross Army, I've regained my second wind. No matter the odds, I'm ready!'_

* * *

"Hmm...how rare...he did give us all we wanted...looks like the Dangerous Zombie was important to him," Monster noted.

"Forgive me, Monster, I lost the BugVisor you entrusted to me...and Spider-Man still lives."

"Amazoness, none of that mattered," he said. "Besides, I've started the new plan. Thanks to this adventure."

"Eh?"

"I call it the Six," he continued. "I will gather six of the most powerful, deadly, and downright insane humans with the power to end Spider-Man and I've already begun."

"Nani."

"Didn't you notice the smell of blood? I had to keep our new friend busy." Monster smirked as Amazoness saw the blood trail.

"Nanto…" she said, turning to see a man wearing snakeskin shoes and a snakeskin jacket.

"So...is it time for the bloody party to start?" the man asked as he tapped a metal pipe on his shoulder as shadows hid his face.

"Mada mada...I want it to be a fun hunting game, you against five others for the life of a man who claims to be Hell's Messenger," Monster assured as the Ninders brought in a scared man. "Oi, human, you want to be free?"

"You really will let me go?"

"Ahh," he said as the man was given a katana, "just kill my friend here, is that ok with you?"

"Yep," the man replied without hesitation. "Come on...give me a hug."

"...gomen nasai, I have a family...so just die!" he cried, charging at the man.

"This is gonna be a nice hug." The man smiled as he flipped the pipe forward before he kicked it with his leg and it pierced through the man's chest.

Amazoness just looked as the man continued to brutalize the poor man who had no idea what he got himself into.

"Professor Monster, who is this man?" Amazoness demanded to know. "How can you trust him to kill Spider-Man?"

"...Amazoness, you are looking at a man who was shot down by the police force, not just two...or 4...he was shot down by the entire SWAT team...with shotguns and rifles," Monster explained. "He was made into a human pincushion."

"It hurt like hell." The man chuckled.

"And he's been disintegrated by some interdimensional energy that is poisonous to normal humans," he listed on. "And yet...here he stands. Here he is, murdering, killing, and enjoying the carnage he brings wherever he goes. This is Kamen Rider Ouja."

"Who want's sushi?" the man asked, licking blood off his hands.

"That does not answer or give me confidence!" she said, smacking the man with her whip. "Can you kill the Spider-Man."

"Huh?" he asked, holding the whip between his teeth. "Maybe…" He shrugged. "Or maybe he'll kill me first...that's what makes it fun!" He laughed as he chomped down and snapped the whip.

"Ahahahaha!" Monster laughed with him. "Come, Ouja, I have a entire prison for you to have a festival at," he invited.

"Bring on the blood." He smiled as he dragged his victim. "Come on, buddy...we have a dance to get to."

' _Are we sure...that's a human?'_ Amazoness wondered, before looking at 5 black spots with Ouja fulfilling in a sixth box. "So...who's next…"

 _ **つづく**_

* * *

 _ **O.N: And thus there was a beginning!**_

 _ **RP: But is it the beginning, or the beginning of the end?**_

 _ **Z0: Only we know, I suppose.**_

 _ **O.N: Before we go further, let's explain Spider-Man Vs. It is basically like Marvel Team-Up, Avenging Spider-Man, and Superior Spider-Man Team-Up rolled into one. RP, please explain said comic books.**_

 _ **RP: In a nutshell, they're about Spider-Man (Peter Parker) teaming up with other Marvel superheroes, and since he was the most popular Marvel hero when Marvel Team-Up first launched, many then-new heroes got a significant boost from starring alongside him in MTU. Then came Superior Spider-Man Team-Up, which was the replacement for Avenging Spider-Man during the period that Otto Octavius was acting as Spider-Man, and most of his team-ups had significantly more friction than Peter's, since Otto tends to be a jerk, to severely understate the matter.**_

 _ **O.N: But in the same vein, it's inspired by a lot of Toku team-ups, which tend to use VS a lot, right, Z0?**_

 _ **Z0: Not sure why, sometimes they meet for 5 minutes, then stop and realize they are both good guys and work together to save the world.**_

 _ **O.N: Yeah, really, the vs. only went as far as them arguing over how they handle situations. Or the vets in each regard being cocky about their "superiority" over the rookies.**_

 _ **Z0: Well...yeah, most times they make the older heroes act kind of like dicks.**_

 _ **O.N: So our intentions are team-ups between the Toei Spider-Man with Toei properties and trust us...some of the coming team-ups...might surprise you. Mwahahaah, so let's talk about Spider-Man Vs. Kamen Rider, the Rider in question Ex-Aid, we did it cause I had found us the perfect episode featuring doctors or rather the aid of one in the long list of Spider-Man episodes. So I located one involving a child in need of serious heart surgery and I told this to Kamen Rider ZER0 here and what Rider did you say we absolutely have to use, Z0?**_

 _ **Z0: Ex-Aid. He is the Ultimate Doctor Rider.**_

 _ **O.N: Thus we had this baby as our first chapter with many more on the horizon. This is not meant to be a long series, just stuff we know from Toei and can work with and whatever loopholes we can find. Some will be special chapters that we use each team-up to slowly build up towards. Z0, RP? How did you guys enjoy this chapter and what do you look forward to giving our readers in future chapters?**_

 _ **RP: More action! More drama! More awesomeness! More everything that makes tokusatsu great!**_

 _ **Z0: It was fun and I hope the readers can enjoy it in their own ways as well.**_

 _ **O.N: Well, with that, I will not give previews. Instead, like in Death Battle, we'll give hints as to who's next, so let's see who's fighting next time on Spider-Man VS….**_

?: RUST HURRICANE! *A gust of wind blew, turning everything in its path to atoms*

 _ **O.N: Well….looks like our next opponent is gonna give Leopardon a run for his money, who is he? We'll let you readers guess and if you're right, then congrats, you deserve your name as fans. Until next time, I am the OverNerd.**_

 _ **RP: I am Rider Paladin.**_

 _ **Z0: I am Kamen Rider ZER0, be sure to enjoy the next chapter, it will be full of action and entertainment.**_

 _ **O.N, RP & Z0: Bye-bye!**_


End file.
